


Self-doubt

by jhall1



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-28
Updated: 2008-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhall1/pseuds/jhall1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>With thanks to my beta reader, Billfl, for his many helpful suggestions.</p><p>Any reader unfamiliar with the Star Trek:TOS story of which this is the precursor may wish to consult <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Menagerie_%28Star_Trek%29">this Wikipedia entry</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Self-doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kangeiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/gifts).



> With thanks to my beta reader, Billfl, for his many helpful suggestions.
> 
> Any reader unfamiliar with the Star Trek:TOS story of which this is the precursor may wish to consult [this Wikipedia entry](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Menagerie_%28Star_Trek%29).

# Self-doubt

"It is good to see another Vulcan following in my footsteps at last," the old woman said.

"Half-Vulcan, to be precise," the rather earnest man facing her pointed out. "And besides, since you retired there have been several other Vulcans serving with Starfleet."

"Yes, but not on board a ship bearing the name of Enterprise, which was what I was referring to," T'Pol said. "I hear that you have a new commanding officer, a James Kirk in place of Captain Christopher Pike."

"James T. Kirk, to be precise. He is very particular about that middle initial, for some reason that I have been unable to ascertain. He has been in command since stardate 983. My early impressions of him are favourable, except that he seems to have an unfortunate tendency to fall in love with every attractive woman that he meets."

T'Pol chuckled. "I can see how that might be a problem."

Spock remained absolutely straight-faced, as he replied: "Yes, it has caused difficulties on several occasions." T'Pol wondered if he could really be as humourless as he appeared.

"So why have you come to see me?" she asked. "I imagine that you must have had something in mind other than discussing the amorous propensities of your captain."

"Indeed. However I thought that you might consider it impolite if I launched straight into the reason for my being here. Before I reveal it, I must ask you to promise that you will treat it in strictest confidence."

"I am happy to give that assurance - unless you are about to tell me that you intend to commit a crime, of course."

T'Pol was staggered when Spock calmly replied: "That is exactly what I intend to do. At least, Starfleet will consider it a very serious crime, amounting to mutiny. I will almost certainly be court-martialled for what I propose to do, and I am likely to face execution."

"That, at least, is unlikely. There is only one infraction left in Federation law that warrants the death penalty."

"That is correct."

T'Pol's eyes narrowed as she considered this. "May I assume, then, this has to do with your previous, classified visit to that planet."

"That would be - a logical assumption." Spock's demeanour changed not in the  
slightest as he said it.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I am having trouble convincing myself that my proposed course of action is logical, and I would welcome your opinion. Your time on the earlier Enterprise, and in particular your friendship with Captain Archer, makes you the best qualified Vulcan to advise me."

"On the other hand, I am quite emotional as a result of the things that   
have happened to me - perhaps as emotional as a Vulcan can be and still   
be accepted by our society. Su I might not be the best choice to advise you. But I am flattered that you came to me. If you tell me what you propose to do then I will keep it confidential, if you can convince me that your reason for it is valid."

"Thank you. That will suffice. You may have heard that not long ago Captain Pike was severely burned and paralysed by exposure to delta rays during a maintenance accident. He is in considerable pain and is totally helpless. I conceived of a way in which his future years could be made much more pleasant, but it involves taking him to the planet Talos IV. As you evidently know, Starfleet has placed that planet off-limits, with the death penalty for anyone disobeying. I intend to hijack the Enterprise in order to take Captain Pike to Talos IV, where he can be given the illusion of health and vigour. I cannot take any of the crew into my confidence, as that would risk their facing the death penalty as well. So T'Pol, tell me - in your opinion, am I being irrational?"

Spock's expression indicated that he was unprepared for what happened next. T'Pol got up from her chair, stepped forward and hugged him. Releasing him, she said: "Underneath that cold facade that you affect is a very compassionate individual. I would have done the same as you had Jonathan Archer been in that position. I hope that you succeed, and I wish you good fortune. I know that we are not supposed to believe in luck, but I nevertheless think that you are going to need a lot of it."

As Spock left T'Pol's home, in spite of the support that she had given him he could not suppress an uneasy feeling that she had been right that she was not the most suitable person to ask. But he could think of no other Vulcan who would fully understand his motivation. He came to a decision. The die was cast; he would go ahead with his plan.


End file.
